Hunting Akuma
by Yoru95
Summary: Krysta is a new Exorcist and her adventure starts in the Asian Branch. She is transferred to the European Branch when Akuma activity rises suddenly. Shy as she is, can she befriend these Exorcists of the European Branch and aid them in their battle against the Millennium Earl? Maybe Kanda x OC pairing, depending on how the story twists.
1. Prologue

***This will be my first fanfiction for D-Grayman, so I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. This is just a short beginning. I'm sure chapters will get longer once I have an idea of what I want to do with this. I do not own D-Grayman.***

Prologue

Krysta cast her deep blue eyes around the small town. It looked peaceful enough. That is, until a high-pitched scream broke the silence. Without a second thought, she ran through the streets, dodging passed the few people who stood open-mouthed. A few short moments later, she rounded the corner of a building and took in the sight before her. There was a young girl with long blonde hair that hung loosely around her. Hovering above her was a huge creature that was much like an enormous grey ball with pipes sticking out at odd angles, its pale face contorted.

"Akuma." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but clearly the creature heard her. It turned toward her, what could be mistaken for pipes turning and shifting toward her. Krysta raised her left hand, extending her arm outward, "Innocence…Activate."

Bright green light enveloped her hand as a sturdy, blue-colored bow formed from the metal ring she wore. She heard the distinct fire from the akuma and, as the light faded, she jumped aside, running her right hand from the middle of the bow back, as if drawing back the string, her fingers seeming to grasp at nothing, but as she did this, a green glowing arrow appeared and she aimed at the creature. She released her arrow and it flew true, striking the creature's pale face. The creature roared in pain. Landing softly on her feet, she drew back another arrow and let it fly. Two arrows later, the akuma exploded, disappearing entirely after a few moments.

Krysta breathed a sigh of relief and her anit-akuma weapon reverted back to its more dormant state: a blue-silver band she wore on the middle finger of her left hand. She turned to the girl, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, "Are you an Exorcist?"

Krysta was a bit taken aback. Before she could respond, she heard someone shout from behind her, "Melina! My child, are you alright?!"

A woman with short blonde hair ran up to the child. Krysta didn't stay. She slipped away silently, her long violet hair lifting in the gentle breeze and her simple cloak billowing out behind her. Leaving the small town behind, she continued on to her destination: The Asian Branch of the Black Order.

***So, this sort of happened. If there is anything wrong with any of the terms, please let me know. I recently finished watching the anime, so I'm hoping I'm using the right terminology. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Also, there is poll on my profile, so feel free to check it out. Until next time.***


	2. Chapter 1

***This story takes place where the anime left off and about a year afterwards. I had a fair idea of how to continue, just a bit. As a side note, there is a poll on my profile, so feel free to check it out. I do not own D-Grayman.***

Chapter 1

Krysta breathed a sigh of release as she entered the Asian Branch of the Black Order. She was always relieved whenever she returned. It meant she was alive and that was something she was always grateful for.

She made her way through the halls, heading for the dining area, not having eaten since sometime early the day before. Most people, exorcists and finders included, ignored her and she was fine with it. She didn't like to be noticed. Getting her food, she sat at a table on the far side, wanting to eat in peace before reporting to the Branch Head. Technically, it was the first thing she should do, but she was sure she could put it off for a short while. As she ate, her golem, Psyhana, set on the table. Unlike the usual black golems, hers was a light shade of blue and resembled more of a creature than a machine. She had four short legs attached to a body with a slightly elongated neck on which a head was attached. And, of course, she had wings. Despite her more creature like appearance, she had every capability the golems had.

Most didn't name their golems, but Psy was special. She had made her. How? Well, that was a good question. She had no idea how it had happened. It just did. There was nothing more to it and Psy was always with her, acting more like a living being than the ordinary mechanized golems.

Krysta watched as Psy pawed at a piece of fruit before eating it. She had seen no other golem eat. To say, Psy was a friend would have been an understatement.

"Krysta! You're back!"

She looked up to see Rikei, a man from the science department who was a little taller than her and his hair was almost always a mess. Behind him were Lou Fa, a seemingly younger girl with dark hair in two braids and Shifu, a shorter, but older man with short, flat black hair. Both were from the science department as well. Krysta smiled, "It's been a while."

They sat across from her and it was Rikei who responded, "You were gone for about two months, right?"

She nodded, "It was the longest I've been away."

Shifu asked, "Was it a difficult mission?"

Krysta shook her head, "The town I visited was further away than what I'm used to."

Curious, Lou Fa asked, "What was your mission?"

Krysta glanced down at her food, "Just responding to a call. Nothing difficult."

Rikei shook his head, "You're an Exorcist. No one else can do what you do. We can't fight the akuma head on."

Krysta smiled slightly, "Perhaps not, but – "

"Krysta! The branch head wants to see you!"

Krysta flinched. Shifu shook his head, "You should have gone to him first."

She rolled her eyes slightly, but stood. She would have to see him sooner or later. Standing, she made her way to see the branch head: Bak Chan.

It didn't take very long for her to find him, sitting behind his desk, his feet on the desk itself. He straightened when she entered and wasted no time, "How did it go?"

"I dispatched the level 2 akuma that had been terrorizing the town."

"You didn't have any problems with it?"

"No." She was beginning to wonder where he was going with his questions.

"You didn't have any problems with your Innocence?"

Krysta shook her head, "No. With all due respect, what are you implying?"

He stood, "Increasing numbers of akuma have been gathering in the areas that fall under the European Branch. At the moment, they are a little short-handed. I want you to go help them."

"There are only maybe two or three exorcists here…"

"That is true, but they are in more need than we are at the moment." Before she could argue, he added, "I've already called Komui and told him I was sending you. As the Ark is still connected between us, travel will be quick."

"The Ark?" She had heard of it, but had never actually seen the gateway. She shook her head, "I don't understand why you're sending me. I'm sure Landon is – "

Bak cut her off, "Landon certainly is a very capable exorcist, but you are more qualified for this mission."

Before he could explain more, a member from the science division ran in, "Allen Walker is here."

"Good, send him in."

Krysta shifted. She had heard all about Allen Walker. "Bak, I – "

"After I talk with Walker, the two of you will leave through the gateway. You had best prepare yourself."

Krysta sighed. There was no point in discussing it. It was rare, but there were times when Bak was all business. She left the room through a different door than where she had entered. She made her way to her room which was very plain, there only being a bed, dresser and desk. She changed quickly into some clean clothes, donning her Exorcist uniform as well. Brushing out her hair, she tied it up with a simple black ribbon before leaving her room.

As she rounded the corner, finally nearing the science department, she bumped into Allen…literally. She lost her balance, ending up on the floor. She looked up at the man in front of her. He had white hair that wasn't exactly short, but not long either. He had a strange scar over the left side of his face, but overall his features were gentle and his eyes were a silvery-grey. She didn't need to see his Exorcist uniform to know the young man was none other than Allen Walker.

He extended a hand toward her, "I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

Krysta shook her head, "No, I was distracted." She took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

He smiled kindly, "Either way, I'm sorry. Oh, my name is Allen Walker."

Krysta shifted uncomfortably, "Krysta Falon." She bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Allen seemed uncomfortable, "There's no need for that."

For a moment the two of them stood in silence, neither venturing to lead. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Krysta asked, "Allen…what is the European Branch like?"

Returning to reality, Allen gestured for her to follow and as they walked, he talked, "I'm sure you'll love it. Everyone is really nice and the food is delicious. We all work hard, but have fun, too."

He went on, talking about Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, and a few others she didn't recognize. She listened. He talked until they reached the gateway to the Ark which was large and white, reminding her of a wing. Walking up to it, he waited for her, extending his hand. Hesitantly, she took it and followed him through. Just before she entered, she felt Psy land on her shoulder and slip under the caller of her uniform. For a moment she was worried, knowing golems had not been able to enter the Ark. Her worry for Psy soon left her mind as she entered a white city and Allen led her to a door that would take them to the European Branch of the Black Order…

***Psyhana was a last minute addition kind of thing, and yes, I pretty much described something like a dragon. I hadn't planned on mentioning much about the golems, but then got to thinking about Timcanpy. He was created by Cross Marian and is pretty much the only one like that, so why not have some other unusual golem? Psy probably won't play any major role, but it should be interesting…hopefully. Also, some of the characters may act out-of-character every now and again, but I'll try to limit that as much as possible. Please leave a comment/review; I appreciate your feedback. Until next time.***


	3. Chapter 2

***I do not own D-Grayman.***

Chapter 2

When Krysta stepped through the door into the European Branch behind Allen, the last thing she expected was there to be so many people. They greeted Allen friendly and Krysta stood next to him, his hand still holding her own and she became increasingly aware of it. She could feel people's eyes on her and shifted closer to Allen. He led her through the sea of people and she breathed a sigh of relief when they left what she guessed was their science department.

Allen released her hand shortly after leaving the science department and began leading her through the halls, "I'm sure this all seems a little strange, but you'll get used to it. From what I hear, you are pretty good with directions, so you probably won't get lost here either."

Before she could offer any response, a young woman with long green hair in two pigtails ran up to them, "Allen, you didn't tell me you were back and then you went off to the Asian Branch. What is wrong with you!"

Allen seemed to unconsciously move a hand to the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Lenalee. Komui had me leave as soon as I returned."

Hands on hips, she shook her head, then seemed to notice Krystal standing somewhat behind him, "Oh, is this her, then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, this is Krystal Falon. Krystal, I'd like to you meet Lenalee. She is Komui's younger sister."

I bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lenalee."

She raised both her hands as she shook her head, "Likewise, but really…you don't need to be so formal."

Krysta smiled, but said nothing. Allen said, "I should take her to Komui."

Lenalee shook her head, "I can take her. Bookman wanted to see you."

"Bookman? Well, alright." He turned around and waved, "I'll see you two later."

Lenalee smiled at Krysta, "Shall we?"

Krysta nodded and after a few more minutes of walking, she asked, "How long have you been here?"

Lenalee glanced at her a moment before answering, "Since I was a child. This place is my home and everyone here is part of my family. I care deeply for each and every one of them, finders and exorcists and all the scientists, too."

Krysta thought about that. She wasn't particularly close to many of the Asian Branch, just a few here and there. She wasn't a very social person. Curious, she asked, "Doesn't it frighten you?"

Lenalee cast her a puzzled look, "Fighting the Akuma is something only an Exorcist can do. Sure, it can be frightening sometimes, but that's why we train and we fight to protect those we care about."

Krysta shook her head, "That isn't what I meant. You said everyone here is part of your family…aren't you afraid of losing one of them?" Lenalee was silent a moment. Krysta quickly added, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to arouse saddening memories."

Lenalee shook her head, "It's fine. To answer your question: Yes, I do worry about my friends, but at the same time I know they can take care of themselves and will always come back home."

Silence fell between them and remained until they reached Komui's "office". Books and papers were scattered everywhere: across the desk and carpeting the floor. Lenalee called, "Brother, Krysta is here."

"Ah, so she has arrived." The voice came from behind the mountain of papers and books that were on the desk. A stepped out from being behind it. His hair was indigo, perhaps a bit more on the purple side. He dressed in white, wore glasses and was tall. His eyes falling on Krysta, he continued, "Bak said he would be sending one of the Asian Branch's Exorcist. I must admit though, I hadn't expected someone quite so young, considering what I have heard of you." Striding toward them, he added, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Komui Lee, branch head. I am sure you have questions, Krysta Falon, and I will answer them. First, we need to get you a golem or some other means to communicate with us."

At that moment, Krysta felt something move beneath her collar and Psyhana flew out. She smiled, "Psy, I'm glad you are alright. You had me worried."

"It came through the Ark with you?" She nodded. He seemed deep in thought and when he finally spoke, it was to Lenalee, "Lenalee, is General Cross still within Headquarters?"

She nodded, "He was earlier. Shall I check?"

He nodded and Lenalee left. Facing Krysta once again, he said, "In the meantime, allow me to explain the situation. There has been an increase in akuma recently and not in one single area. Most are Level 2's, but there have been sightings of Level 3's. It is because of this, we've sent out our Exorcists across Europe. Right now, only Allen and Lenalee are here. They will leaving tomorrow morning. When they do, you will go with them."

Krysta nodded her understanding, but still had to ask, "Given that there are Level 3's roaming around, I don't know how much help I would be."

Komui seemed to have expected a comment like that, "That is why you will be with Lenalee and Allen. As a group, you will have a greater chance of success. From what Bak has told me, you are agile, resourceful and your attacks are generally long-range, making you ideal for this mission."

"What is the mission, exactly?"

"We had some finders scout the area east of here and what they found were random onsets of snow, despite it being the middle of summer. Originally, Lenalee was going to go check it out, but before she was sent out, we received another communication." He paused to make sure she was still listening, "They spotted a Level 3 as well as a few Level 2. This was only yesterday evening."

"I've only ever faced a single Level 2 and barely survived that."

"It is my understanding that it was well over a year ago and you have improved since then. However, the main reason you will be going with them is to find someone. We believe she may be an accomodater of Innocence. Normally, we would have the finders watch her before taking action, but the growing presence of akuma suggests something more is going on."

Krysta shifted back on her heels slightly, "So, you want me to find this girl while Allen and Lenalee handle the lingering akuma?"

Komui nodded, "In short, yes. The girl is perhaps a bit younger than yourself and she is short-tempered, spending most of her time in the surrounding forest."

Krysta shook her head, "I don't understand the relevance."

"We think she may be connected to the strange weather, but we aren't sure. If Innocence is responsible for the snow fall, we need to retrieve it. Likewise, we need to settle matters with the akuma and retrieve the girl. Her name is Mina. You should be able to track her and keep pace with her, especially if she stays in the forest."

Krysta nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't help but feel he was overestimating her. She was confident she could find Mina, but the akuma was another matter.

***Feel free to leave a comment or review. Until next time.***


End file.
